My First Day!
by Narutoismine2800
Summary: This story is about 2 new students, Mitzuki Tobi and Dachi Ikuto. they hang out with the gang Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty &Liz, Blackstar and Tsubaki. Mitzuki has a terrible secret She's a witch.


_******My First Day**_

Even though it was 6 months ago I remember it like it was yesterday.

"Class today we have 2 new students, Mitzuki Tobi and Dachi Ikuto. They have both been waiting to get into this school for a long time and they are a good group together." Stein told the class.

Dachi and I were the new kids at DWMA. We walked into the classroom, Dachi was all stiff and he would not move any further once he entered the door I dragged him into the room.

"Hi! This looks weird doesn't it well don't worry I got this under control. Dachi say hi to everyone." I told the class and Dachi. As the meister I have to be the one to help the weapon with the problems.

"Hi I'm Dachi, how's it going?" Dachi said with no emotion what so ever.

He made me so mad I punched him so hard he went through the wall. I ran to him and screamed in his face saying

"Dachi what was that put some feeling into the words that you said! Wait a minute…. KID-SAN!" I yelled I ran up the isle to Kid. I saw him and his group. I saw Liz & Patty his twin pistols. I was getting ready to say something but then the bell rung and Stein dismissed the class. So Dachi and I walked out the door going to our apartment but then someone called my name and to my surprise Kid called me.

"Hey Kid what's up. Is it important? Please tell me it is I don't want to leave yet," it was true I didn't want to go. He told me to meet his friends. He said

"Hey Mitzuki, Dachi. I would like you guys to meet my friends Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, you already know Patty & Liz, and-," I rushed over to a hot guy with gray hair and introduced myself saying

"Hi my name is Mitzuki, and you are?

"The name is Soul," the total cutie said, "So you are the new kid at DWMA. Are you the weapon or are you the meister?"

"I'm the meister of our group; testing by your soul I see you are the weapon in your group. And also I see Maka Alburn is your meister."

"You got all of those facts from just looking at his soul?" Maka asked. Everyone except Kid, Patty and Liz was surprised. "I can only see the souls and what they mean."

"I know I was able to do that. I'm supposed to be a two-star meister but I got as a one-star meister," I was telling them all my business except my gigantic secret. "Maka I have a question, does a cat-women live in your apartment?"

"Do you mean Blair?"

"Yeah that's it, Blair. Good, I finally found my cat. When I had her when she was a kitten she had no powers but then my- I mean a witch I know gave her magic powers and the power to transfer into a human," I was excited to know that I finally found Blair. All of a sudden Maka and I started walking and talking all the way to her apartment without even noticing it. When we got there we were so surprised we were in front of her apartment.

"Ladies are you finished talking yet? If you are we all are going inside to sit down and rest do you want to join us?" Kid asked us.

"Sorry Kid. When girls start talking they just can't stop, just like you when you get all girly and happy over symmetry." Everyone laughed.

"I don't understand how you guys laugh at Mitzuki when she tells her jokes but when you're almighty God Blackstar tells his jokes." I could tell Blackstar was getting jealous.

"We laugh at her jokes because she doesn't say that many things about herself and how she is are queen or goddess like you," Liz said trying to be a spaz as usual. I gave her a high-five.

"Why don't Mitzuki you tell the girls about yourself and Dachi you can tell the guys about yourself," Tsubaki told everyone.

"What a good idea Tsubaki," Maka told Tsubaki. Everyone separated but I had to be dragged out the door by Maka because I didn't want to leave the guys but mostly Soul. But the girls had no idea.

"I will ask the questions. But first Mitzuki, why were you struggling to come with us into Maka's room?" Liz asked

"Do you guys really want to know why?" I replied. They all nodded, so I took a deep breath and said, "I have a little crush on a guy in the group."

"Spill the beans!" Everyone said at the same time

"I don't want him to hear because the guys are outside the door right now listening to are conversation. So instead of telling you I am going to describe him. He's charming, hot, strong, cool, and nice and he's the weapon of one of us." I told them almost everything I love about Soul. What surprised me was Blackstar opened the door, I guess it was to hear our conversation clearly.

"The guy you like is S-," Black star yelled but before he could finish I tackled him to the ground. He bit my hand and then I had some duck tape and taped his mouth and hands. Blackstar wasn't my only problem Blair then came into the room as a cat and then turned into a woman.

"Do you guys want to know a secret?" Blair asked everyone. They all nodded and Blair continued saying "Well Mitzuki is a witch you know. I bet Kid knows." Everyone stared at me and Kid, Maka was the first one to say something but I interrupted her saying

"Why are you all staring at me? Stop staring at me! Leave me alone!" I screamed at everyone, I jumped out of Maka's window crying. Everyone rushed to the window only to see I was gone. I ran to an alley on the outskirts of Death City. I sat down and laid my head in my lap and didn't stop crying. I heard some steps and lifted my head only to see a freaky kishin staring at me. It then punched my face and I fell face first into a wall but that didn't stop me I got back up and charged the kishin but it threw me back. I thought I was done flying in the air but someone caught me and I opened my eyes just to see Soul.

"Mitzuki are you okay? You look pretty hurt, so stay back. I'll protect you." Soul told me.

"Thanks Soul." I said. After Soul came he brought Maka and Dachi along with him. Soul turned into a scythe and Maka was holding him. Dachi turned into a blade and I grabbed him ready to fight. Maka and Soul both said

"Soul Resonance: Witch Hunter." The energy came from Soul towards the kishin it just blocked the attack and turned it towards Maka and threw her into the wall. It was my turn Dachi was ready we said

"Soul Resonance: Dagger Surprise." I threw Dachi who flying but the kishin slashed him to the ground. Dachi turned into a human and was bleeding. I ran towards him making a shield with my witch powers and healing him. The kishin was trying to break the shield. I was crying and then I screamed

"That's it! I can't take it anymore, leave my friends alone! Soul transform into a scythe!" He gave me a crazy look.

"Are you crazy, we don't have matching soul wave lengths. It won't work." Soul was telling me.

"Please just do it!" I told him. He didn't hesitate he changed into a scythe and I picked him up. Using my witch powers I turned soul into a Death Scythe. I attacked the kishin and soon a red soul was floating in front of me. Soul turned back to a human and I fell to the ground. Maka and dachi were standing behind me smiling. Soul starts to carry me and says to me with a smile,

"You did great for your first day Mitzuki."


End file.
